Cruzando  Amores
by Kawaii Yume Ichiro
Summary: Todos sabemos que alcanzar el éxito no es sencillo y se requiere esfuerzo y apoyo por eso que nuestros personajes asistirán a una academia que los ayudara a cumplir sus sueño,hacer amistad, así como algo mas, GoenjixOC FubukixOC
1. la entrada al instituto

_**Cruzando amores**_

_**Capitulo 1: La entrada al instituto**_

(Airi POV)

Hola, soy Airi Fubuki

Asistiré al instituto Enoki, y ¡me muero de nervios! Pues aquí aprenderé lo que necesito para lograr el sueño que con tanta ilusión quiero cumplir, mi sueño es… ser la mejor idol de Japón y del mundo entero, quiero hacer canciones que tanto la letra como la melodía lleguen al corazón de aquel que me escuche y lo haga muy feliz, quiero transmitir alegría a través de la música por todo el mundo, sin embargo muchos a los que les digo mi sueño se ríen de mi y me dicen cosas como "jamás lo lograras" o "que estupidez de sueño eres una tonta".

Pero no me importa lo que digan sé que si creo en mi y en mi talento lo lograre ya que muy pocas cosas son imposibles en este extraño mundo, confió en mi y sé que si lo puedo soñar lo puedo lograr, hay algo que me dice que este año pasaran muchas cosas y que entre ellas podre lograr mi sueño y tal vez en el camino haga buenos amigos.

(Mio POV)

Konichiwa, Me llamo Mio Suzuki

Es mi primer día en el instituto Enoki y ando algo nerviosa pero por suerte cuento con el apoyo de mi amigo de la infancia goenji, ambos anhelamos con todo el corazón convertirnos en ídolos de la música algún día, de hecho en el verano pasado escribimos muchas canciones juntos, a veces puedo hacerle la vida imposible a goenji pero es mi forma de decirle que es como mi hermano mayor, la gente suele decir que no tenemos el talento que se requiere, ni tan poco las agallas de montarnos en una tarima pero me resbala lo que digan porque se que se equivocan y algún día no muy lejano lo probare y obvio que les restregare mi triunfo, eso se ganan por desconfiar de mi y dudar de mi talento, por nada del mundo pienso perder.

(Goenji POV)

¿Que tal? Mi nombre es Shuya Goenji

Ando puede decirse que un poco paranoico de camino al instituto Enoki, una gran academia donde chicos y chicas como yo, con el sueño de volverse grandes estrellas vienen aquí a aprender todo lo necesario para triunfar, por eso voy a esforzarme mucho porque no pienso rendirme ya que mi sueño es volverme una gran súper estrella de la música, aunque debo admitir que no soy tan bueno como mi amiga mio, que a pesar de constantemente volverme loco con bromas, entre otras cosas, me recuerda a mi hermana menor, que se la llevo mi padre, en el verano pasado nos divertimos haciendo canciones y a pesar que la gente cuestiona nuestras posibilidades de lograr nuestro sueño no nos importa porque cuando triunfemos ellos son los que lo lamentaran, nada me detendrá.

(Airi POV)

De camino al instituto podía verse a mucha gente emocionada por la misma ruta que yo, pensé que chicos y chicas que perseguían sus sueños al igual que yo tenían la fantasía de volverlos realidad al salir de aquí, me sentí feliz al estar rodeada de gente como yo estaba segura que bajo estas condiciones hacer amigos seria un poco mas fácil pues todos compartimos el mismo sueño "llegar a ser grandes estrellas", al ya estar cerca del portón me asome por las rejas que dividían la acera del instituto pude ver por detrás de un arbusto un hueco lo suficientemente grande para pasar por el si me agachaba, como estaba "escondido" nadie me vería si pasaba por el, la tentación me fue consumiendo y entre por ahí y como pensé nadie me vio.

Será una excelente forma de entrar y salir de aquí pero realmente dudo querer salir, este lugar se ve maravilloso – dije observando mejor el lugar era bastante grande de tenia 4 pisos, las paredes pintadas de color ladrillo y según me habían dicho aquí daban teoría y practica como ensayos canto, baile y actuación; lo ultimo no me llamaba tanto la atención pero era probable que me lo enseñaran igual.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el patio pues no tenia ninguna prisa debido a que de la emoción todo lo que quería era conocer el lugar y me vine mas temprano, por eso iba sin ninguna preocupación, estaba tan distraída mirando por todos lados como una niña curiosa que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto que me chocara con alguien y ambos caímos al piso.

Lo siento mucho – fue lo que dije no di explicaciones de mi torpeza pues apenas vi al chico me puse nerviosa y no supe que decir era tan lindo tenia el cabello cafe y ojos azules, la piel un poco tostada, traía un balón de fútbol, a pesar de que no había cancha, me quede observándolo y al parecer el también a mi, al mirarlo tan detenidamente pude notar que el cierre de su pantalón estaba abierto y para mi desgracia eso provoco que me sangrara la nariz.

¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto y se acerco a mi, yo por mi parte no supe que hacer y de la impresión que me causo lo sucedido, me desmaye, al despertar me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba bien lo que me había pasado ni siquiera sabia donde estaba.

Veo que ya estas mejor me alegro mucho – dijo mi hermano.

¿Onii-san que me paso? – pregunte confundida.

Tu dime, llegue y lo primero que me dijeron es que mi hermana estaba en la enfermería, te dije que si tantas ganas tenias de conocer la escuela te fueras temprano no pensé que al dejarte sola pasaría esto – dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Onii-san lo lamento – dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

Tranquila pero cuéntame que paso – me dijo y le conté todo lo que recordaba, aun no volvía a mi mente la razón de mi desmayo - ¿No recuerdas nada mas? – me pregunto y yo solo negué con la cabeza – bueno por ahora debes descansar – dijo arropándome.

¿Pero y las clases? – pregunte preocupada pues no quería que mi primer día de clases fuera en la enfermería.

Es el primer día que mas da si faltas igual no te perderás de mucho, además si es por saber en que salón estas y eso, toma – dijo dándome un papel en el que estaba el numero de mi salón, como llegar, mi profesor, todo, hasta mi horario.

¿Cómo conseguiste esto? – pregunte curiosa.

No dudes del poder de tu hermano, lo averigüe todo porque sabia que te preocuparía – me dijo y yo lo abrase diciéndole "te quiero hermano" y el solo se empezó a reír.

Bien no me puedo quedar aquí – dije y después me intente parar.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto.

No me puedo quedar aquí aunque sea el primer día, no quiero que se limite a la paredes de la enfermería – dije como si fuera obvio.

Tranquila el día de hoy entras un poco mas tarde a tu primera clase ¿Ves? – pregunto señalándome el día de hoy y vi que tenia razón.

Demo… – le decía a mi hermano cuando una chica de pelo azul con ojos verdes entro.

Oh que bueno que ya despertaste, me llamo haruna soy la ayudante de la enfermera, me pidió que viniera a ver como seguías ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto luego de presentarse.

Solo me duele un poco la cabeza – dije puesto que aun me dolía pero no mucho, ella parecía buena chica pues inmediatamente me dio una medicina para que se me pasara.

Se te pasara dentro de un momento pero debes descansar – me dijo muy dulcemente.

Es lo mismo que le dije yo – dijo mi hermano.

Es que… - intente quejarme pero mi hermano me callo.

Deja de preocuparte y descansa – dijo mi hermano volviendo a acomodarme en la cama y antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente, le pidió a haruna-chan que por favor cuidara de mi, me dijo que en cuanto pudiera vendría a verme para saber como sigo y se fue; quiero mucho a mi hermano es muy bueno conmigo y siempre se preocupa por mi.

Lamento siempre causarte problemas hermano – dije bajito pero igual haruna me escucho.

No creo que a tu hermano le moleste – dijo llamando mi atención – se ve que te quiere mucho, eres muy afortunada – dijo con algo de tristeza antes de marcharse.

_¿Soy muy afortunada? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Momo tendrá un hermano que no la quiere? ¿Será que por eso dijo lo que dijo? _– todas estas preguntas surcaron por mi mente hasta que me volví a quedar dormida.

(mio POV)

Ya cerca de la escuela tanto goenji como yo pudimos ver como una chica de pelo cafe pasaba sin ningún problema lo que podrá ser una excelente "salida de escape" mi curiosidad me gano y también me provoco entrar de la misma manera, ya del otro lado goenji solo me decía que no era buena idea pero igual no le preste atención y me fui caminando en la misma dirección que aquella chica puesto que me imagino que si conoce esa salida debe conocer muy bien todo el colegio, cuando di con ella pude ver que no estaba sola estaba mirando de pies a cabeza a un chico de pelo castaño, ambos se encontraban en el suelo por lo que era posible que hubieran chocado, por como se miraban parecían estar enamorados me quede observándolos hasta que vi que la chica se tapaba la nariz y al chico acercársele ella solo se desmayo.

¿Que tanto ves? – me pregunto goenji y se asomo a para ver lo que yo veía, al ver a aquella chica desmayada la cabeza no le dio para mas que pensar que el peli-castaño le había hecho algo – ¡Oye tu! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – ante tal pregunta con aquel tono de preocupación comencé a pensar que alguien mas se había enamorado de la chica y por supuesto que no me iba a quedar con las ganas.

¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿No me digas que ella te gusta? – Le pregunte mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza – el no le hizo nada.

¿Y entonces que paso? – pregunto goenji.

Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo… - cuando me disponía hacer mis preguntas, me agache para levantarla y en eso vi lo que pudo haberla desmayado, sonrojada y sorprendida dije fuertemente mas no gritado ¡El cierre! ¡Súbelo!, por lo que tanto goenji como aquel chico entendieron la razón de todo lo sucedido.

Así que eso fue, lo lamento – dijo el chico mientras se subía el cierre.

Más importante que eso es que tenemos que ayudarla – dijo goenji que cada vez su comportamiento para mi era bastante raro.

Hay una enfermería aquí, súbanla en mi espalda y yo la llevare – dijo el chico agachándose pero lo que me extraño más que nada es que para entonces goenji ya la tenia cargada.

Solo dime donde es y yo la llevare – dijo goenji serio ya no tenia dudas algo sentía o le pasaba con esa chica.

Es por aquí síganme, ah por cierto soy fidio – dijo amablemente mientras nos guiaba.

No me interesa como te llames – susurro goenji pero yo lo escuche, ya me estaba muriendo de ganas por preguntarle que rayos le pasaba pero ahora no era el momento.

Aquí es – dijo fidio al estar frente a la puerta de la enfermería y goenji dejo a la chica en una cama que había allí tan cuidadosamente como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño, ALGUIEN ME ESTABA TORTURANDO pues cada vez solo me retorcía de las ganas de pedirle explicaciones.

Disculpa ¿Tu eres su novio? – pregunto la enfermera haciendo sonrojar a goenji y provocando que fidio-san y yo tuviéramos una caída al estilo anime.

N-No yo solo, ya la he visto antes, podría decirse que somos conocidos nada mas – dijo goenji sonrojado rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente, se nota que esa pregunta lo puso así y ¿Como es eso de que ya la ha visto antes? Algo me ocultas y voy a descubrir que es.

Ya veo, déjame examinarla – dijo la enfermera y se dispuso a ello – esta bien no es nada, parece ser que se desmayo al llevarse una gran sorpresa ¿No será que se desmayo cuando te le declaraste? – dijo la enfermera mirando a goenji el cual se puso muy rojo.

Ya le dije que no es eso – dijo goenji mirando el piso totalmente apenado.

Ya se que me lo habías comentado pero es que llegaste aquí cargándola y la acomodaste es la cama como si tuvieras miedo de lastimarla – dijo la enfermera causando que la cara de goenji se pusiera al rojo vivo – tranquilo solo estoy jugando contigo – dijo al tocarle la frente de forma divertida, aunque lo que dijo era bastante cierto.

sh-shuya-kun… - la voz de aquella chica nos llamo la atención.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto goenji muy preocupado.

¿Tu… me ayudaste?... gracias – dijo la chica entrecortadamente para volverse a quedar dormida aferrada a goenji lo que me pareció muy sospechoso.

Parece que las evidencias hablan solas ¿No shuya-kun? – dijo la enfermera mientras se reía bajito.

¡Le repito que no es eso! – dijo goenji muy avergonzado.

(goenji POV)

Que vergonzoso se siente que todos piensen que siento algo por ella, la conocí por casualidad hace unos pocos días ¿La razón de porque sabe mi nombre y yo no el de ella? Es porque…

_Mini Flash back_

_Estaba dando un paseo y de repente me choco con una chica de pelo largo color café, al verla me pareció bastante linda y no pude evitar sonrojarme._

_Lo lamento iba con algo de prisa y no te vi – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento._

_No, yo estaba algo distraído, discúlpame – le dije mientras le ayudaba a recoger los discos que se le habían caído, ella comenzó hacer lo mismo ya cuando iba a agarrar el ultimo nuestras manos se rozaron y ambos nos sonrojamos yo mas que todo – l-lo siento – dije todo apenado._

_No es nada – dijo ella guardándolo, yo me pare y le di la mano para ayudarla a levantar._

_Mi nombre es Len – dije amistosamente._

_Y el mío es… - estaba a punto de presentarse cuando sonó su celular– debo atender, esperame un poco... -dijo sacando un celular exageradamente moderno y contestando- perdón pero debo irme de inmediato, espero volver a verte pronto – dijo y me beso en la mejilla antes de irse._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Me sentía sumamente avergonzado y sabia que al salir de aquí o en cualquier momento mio iba a pedirme detalles, de mi comportamiento y posiblemente también de lo que siento, me parece muy linda y tenemos gustos musicales parecidos pero no se si realmente me gusta pero salí de mis pensamiento al escuchar que alguien entraba.

¡Hermana! – dijo algo alterado un chico no mas alto que yo de cabello de color plateado y ojos iguales – Momoko-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana? – pregunto muy preocupado.

No te preocupes shiro-san, tu hermana esta bien solo esta dormida pero despertara pronto – dijo la enfermera.

Que alivio ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? – pregunto un poco mas calmado.

Por supuesto– dijo la enfermera algo triste.

¿Se encuentra bien Momoko-sama? – pregunto fubuki.

Es que kido y haruna se pelearon ayer y no se han dirigido la palabra desde entonces y eso me tiene triste porque como hermanos se necesitan mutuamente – dijo la enfermera.

Yo ya no tengo mas que hacer aquí así que me retiro – dijo mio para después dirigirse a la puerta, tal vez no sintió lo mismo.

Te acompaño, creo que solo estoy sobrando – dijo fidio ¿Qué se había enamorado de ella? No lo creo si fuera verdad no se iría ¿O es que en realidad cree que hay algo entre ella y yo? Ese tipo para mi no es de fiar así que será mejor que lo crea.

Y no te preocupes por mi fidio-san me mostrara la escuela así que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras con tu novia – dijo para después salir junto con fidio, mio me dejo una bomba que no tardo en explotar 3…2…1.

¿¡Cómo que su novia! – pregunto fubuki gritando.

P-Puedo explicarlo – dije nervioso pensé que estaría furioso, mio en que problemas me metes.

Me alegra escuchar eso, porque necesito explicaciones ¿¡Cómo es eso que tu eres el novio de mi hermana! – pregunto fubuki, se escuchaba molesto pero pensé que lo estaría aun mas.

Yo… mejor los dejos solos – dijo la enfermera y se fue.

Escucha yo no soy su novio, lo que pasa es que todos creen que si – dije tranquilo, después de todo tenia la conclusión errónea.

Si lo creen por algo será ¿Acaso estas enamorado de mi hermana? – pregunto y por desgracia mi sonrojo se hizo notar.

N-No es eso es solo que… - esa pregunta me puso nervioso así que decidí contarle como la conocí y todo lo que paso cuando la vi desmayada después de todo es su hermano.

Ya veo así que fue eso, ese fidio pero sabes es mejor que se enamore de ti que de fidio – dijo fubuki.

¿Y porque lo dices? – pregunte intrigado y sonrojado.

Hay muchos rumores que dicen que fidio es un pervertido y no quiero que se acerque a mi hermana, sea verdad o mentira no lo pondré aprueba con ella – dijo fubuki seriamente.

Entiendo – fue lo único que dije.

Pase lo que pase no hay permitir que se enamore de fidio ¿Sera que puedo contar contigo para eso? – pregunto fubuki.

Claro que si – dije serio.

Gracias – dijo fubuki, se nota que se preocupa mucho por su hermana, yo no soy la excepción pero me gustaría... que yuuka volviera.

Bien los veré luego – dije para luego retirarme de ahí, ahora se con certeza que ese chico no es de fiar no hay de que preocuparse yo voy protegerla.

_**Fin del primer capitulo**_

¡Felices fiestas!

Hola a todos espero que pasen una súper navidad y que el año que viene este lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes; ojala hayan disfrutado de este capitulo por favor díganme si quieren conti y respóndanme algo ¿Con quien debería quedarse airi? ¿Con fidio o con goenji?

Bye, besos.


	2. vergüenzas, una tras otra

_**Cruzando amores**_

_**Capitulo 2: Vergüenzas una tras otra**_

Sin que pasara mucho tiempo Airi volvió a despertarse, esta vez pudo recordar todo lo que le había pasado y se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico, quien era y que estaría haciendo que lo encontró así? También se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Goenji? Que para ella fue un detalle muy lindo el haberla traído y estado con ella aunque fuera solo por un momento, se sonrojo al imaginar que su cuerpo estuvo entre sus brazos y de la pena que sintió se tapo la cara con las sabanas, justo después alguien entro.

¡Que alegría que estés despierta! ¿Estas bien? – pregunto goenji.

Si, muchas gracias ¿Fuiste tu quien me trajo aquí, verdad? Digo, eso fue lo que pensé cuando te vi ¿O no fue así? – pregunto airi.

Si, así fue, te vi desmallada y me preocupe, me dijeron que había una enfermería así que te traje, aunque no me quede mucho tiempo ya que tu hermano llego y pensé que era mejor dejarlos solos – dijo goenji, airi se sonrojo un poco pero no dejo que lo notara.

Agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, no importa que nii-san no te dejara quedar, porque el punto es que estuviste aquí, conmigo – dijo airi, haciendo que goenji también se sonrojara.

Oye la primera vez que te vi, no nos pudimos presentar bien – dijo goenji.

Si lo se y lo lamento, desde el principio fuiste un chico muy amable conmigo, pero en ese momento realmente tenia que irme – dijo airi.

Entonces hay que intentarlo otra vez, soy shuya goenji – dijo goenji, dándole la mano.

Encantada, me llamo airi fubuki – dijo airi, correspondiendo el saludo.

Nee fubuki ¿Por qué estabas con aquel chico? – pregunto goenji.

Solo choque con el y no me digas fubuki, puedes llamarme airi ¿Qué no somos amigos? ¿No es así shuya-kun? – pregunto, sonriendo.

Si, lo somos – dijo goenji, ya después nadie decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos de forma tierna.

¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo después de clases? – pregunto airi, haciendo que goenji se sonrojara bastante.

Claro… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto goenji, tratando de parecer normal.

Hay una nueva pista de patinaje que inauguraron hace pocos días, pero no he podido ir y me gustaría hacerlo ¿Me acompañarías? – pregunto.

Claro que si, pero debes pedirle permiso a tu hermano ¿Cierto? – pregunto goenji.

Es verdad, pero dudo que diga que no si vas tu, si fuera sola diría que no pero como no es así, estará bien – dijo airi.

Perfecto pero… no soy muy buen patinador – dijo goenji, un poco apenado.

No te preocupes, yo te enseño – dijo airi– pero ahora a clase – dijo para después intentar ponerse en pie, pero piso mal e iba a caerse pero goenji la sujeto y en ese momento alguien entro.

goenji, date prisa la clase ya va a… empezar – dijo mio, que se quedo sumamente sorprendida, al encontrar a su amigo sosteniendo a aquella chica por la que se había preocupado tanto - ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto.

Lo siento, es que me caí… - comenzó a explicar airi pero se callo al ver a la chica – ¡Es idéntica a ...! – dijo sorprendida tratando de recordar a quien había visto similar a ella.

_Esta chica… es algo extraña – _pensó mio.

Es que ella se iba a caer y la sostuve ¿Te molesta mio? – pregunto goenji, por la expresión del rostro de su amiga.

No, para nada – dijo mio, acercándose a la puerta – solo venia a avisarte que la clase pronto va a comenzar. -decía con una sonrisa-

En seguida vamos – dijo goenji, y mio se retiro - te acompañare ¿En que salón estudiaras? – pregunto.

Pues según el papel que me entrego mi hermano, será el salón 14 con el profesor kiyama kaido – dijo airi.

¿En serio? ¡Yo también! – dijo goenji.

¡Que bien! Estudiaremos juntos, me alegro – dijo airi, y así ambos se encaminaron juntos hacia el salón.

Al llegar no estaba ni muy lleno ni muy vacío, para poder conversar de vez en cuando, se sentaron atrás, goenji detrás de airi, mio estaba sentada junto a airi y veía como ellos conversaban y reían lo cual la llenaba de curiosidad.

_Es muy extraño lo que pasa entre ellos dos –_ pensó mio.

¿Qué tanto piensas? - pregunto rika, asustándola.

Ah rika eres tú – dijo mio ya tranquila.

¿Quien creíste que era? - pregunto rika.

Nadie, es que no tengo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, que no sea lo que esta pasando entre ellos – le susurro a rika quien estaba sentada adelante de ella.

¿Y… que tiene de malo? - pregunto rika, curiosa.

Es solo que, no es normal, goenji ha actuado de manera muy extraña desde que se encontró con esa chica – dijo mio.- normalmente es frio, pero ahora se sonroja a menudo, la mira diferente, entre muuuchas otras cosas.

Bueno si lo pones así, quizás goenji se ha enamorado – dijo rika, en tono divertido.

Esto es serio – dijo mio, regañándola.

mio, ¿No lo haz considerado? Es posible, además goenji tiene derecho a enamorarse – dijo rika, con corazones en los ojos.

Ya lo se, pero el nunca se ha enamorado antes, es un novato respecto a eso y ademas es todo un rompe corazones, no ves el fan club que tiene el allá en la esquina – dijo mio apuntando a unas chicas que lo miraban con corazones en los ojos.

Ni que tú fueras una experta, yo soy la experta en romances – dijo rika con un fondo color rosa y corazones en los ojos.

Pero si se, digo, he tenido citas, el es un vago solitario, ya que cuando las chicas se le declaran las mira, cierra los ojos y dice, no eres mi tipo... – dijo mio.

¿Vago solitario? Es un chiste cruel y mas cruel decirle eso a las chicas– dijo rika, riendo bajito.

Pero es verdad, prefería quedarse solo bajo un árbol o sentado, que salir un rato a compartir con mas gente, es un vago anti social – dijo mio con los ojos en punto y raya.

¿Quién sabe si realmente era nada? – pregunto rika, de forma picara.

¿Qué crees que ese idiota haría cuando esta solo? – pregunto mio, levemente sonrojada.

No se, solo se me ocurrió, digo, cuando no esta nadie con el debe sentirse libre – dijo rika, haciéndola enojar.

¿Y como te va con tu "amado" ichinose? – pregunto mio, haciendo que rika se sonrojara.

... – rika, avergonzada, mira a ichinose.

ah, bueno, yo solo preguntaba – explico mio.

No te preocupes por mí, todo será perfecto – dijo rika, con estrellas en los ojos.

Sin embargo, todos sabemos que ichinose te quiere mucho, pero poco sabemos de qué forma realmente, pero, espero que salga bien... – dijo mio, en tono divertido, haciendo sonrojar profundamente a rika.

El resto del día en la escuela no fue tan divertido, ya que no hicieron algo que en otro colegio no pasara el primer día, solo se conocieron entre todos y el profesor kiyama kaido, era una persona tranquila pero amistosa, tanto a airi como a goenji les cayo bien, quienes eran los que esperaban la salida con mas ganas, la campana sonó dando fin al primer día, todos salieron tan rápido que la puerta se congestiono, airi trataba de encontrar su celular pero no lo conseguía por ningún lado.

¿Dónde estará? Sé que lo tenía ¿Dónde lo abre puesto? – se preguntaba airi, preocupada.

¿Qué buscas? – pregunto goenji.

Mi celular, no lo consigo, si no le digo a mi hermano a donde voy se molestara – explico airi.

Creo que eso ya no será necesario – dijo goenji, señalando la puerta, por donde entraba fubuki.

¿Qué tal el primer día hermanita? – pregunto fubuki, para después entregarle su celular – lo dejaste en la enfermería.

Nada fuera de lo común – dijo airi, agarrando su celular - gracias.

Solo espera y veras, no hay mejor colegio que este – dijo fubuki.

Si tú lo dices – dijo airi, haciendo una pausa, pues estaba un poquito nerviosa – nii-san ¿Puedo ir con shuya-kun a la nueva pista? – pregunto.

¿Te refieres a la que abrieron hace poco? – pregunto fubuki, y airi asintió – si claro, no hay problema, pero no llegues muy tarde a casa ¿Quedo claro? – pregunto.

Si… - dijo airi, sorprendida, no creyó que accedería tan fácilmente.

Cuídala por mí – le dijo fubuki a goenji.

Por supuesto – se limito a decir goenji.

Entonces diviértanse – dijo fubuki, saliendo del salón – _espero que dejándolos juntos, ella se olvide de fidio_ – pensó.

Que extraño, creí que seria un poco más difícil ¿Qué será lo que le pasa? – se pregunto airi.

No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, lo importante es que te dejo – dijo goenji.

Tienes razón, vamos – dijo airi, riendo, para después tomar la mano de goenji, y salir corriendo del salón, como una niña.

goenji se sorprendió y sonrojo por el acto de airi, pero no le incomodo, de hecho, le gustaba, estaba algo nervioso porque fubuki le había confiado su hermana, lo que le hizo sentir que eso era como una cita, ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara mas, y la mirara detenidamente por un momento, ella le era bonita, pero no podía decir que se había enamorado, no aun.

_goenji ¿Dónde estas metido? _– pensó mio, en la salida del colegio esperando a su amigo, volteo por un momento y lo vio – ah ¡goenji!… - grito para llamar su atención, pero luego se callo darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba solo, mirando extrañada a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Hola mio-chan, escucha, hoy no podre acompañarte – dijo goenji, mientras pasaba por su lado, ya que airi parecía que no se iba a detener hasta llegar.

No te preocupes, ¡Suerte en la cita! ¡Y no lo arruines! – grito mio, para que goenji la escuchara.

¡No es ninguna cita! – respondió goenji, a lo lejos.

hola – saludo fubuki, sorprendiendo a mio.

Ah hola, tu eres el hermano de aquella chica… - dijo mio, que no lograba recordar su nombre.

airi – completo fubuki.

Si, ella ¿Tiene una cita con goenji verdad? – pregunto mio, curiosa.

Podría decirse – dijo fubuki, simplemente – ya que el cuidara de mi hermana, lo menos que puedo hacer por el, es cuidar a la suya – dijo confundiéndola.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto mio.- no soy su hermana...

que mas da, ¿Te acompaño a casa? – pregunto fubuki.

Si quieres – dijo mio, simple y tranquilamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar – soy suzuki mio – dijo volteando a verlo.

Yo fubuki shiro – dijo fubuki, viéndola también.

Vaya, ustedes son muy diferentes en apariencia, hasta pensaría que no es tu hermana– dijo mio, riéndose levemente.

¿Quién dijo que hay que parecerse para serlo? – pregunto fubuki.

No te enojes – dijo mio.

¿Por qué? no estoy enojado – dijo fubuki.- aun...

es que como no se parecen y ella es bonita, los chicos del salon podrían "aprovecharse" de tu hermana – dijo mio, haciendo enojar a fubuki, quien la acorralo contra el muro.

no, por que cuando están a menos de un metro esto pasa... – dijo fubuki (en personalidad atsuya), soltándola, comenzando a caminar.

_¿Con que agresivo eh? sera divertido hacerlo enojar_ – pensó mio, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Con airi

Bueno aquí es – dijo airi, deteniéndose finalmente.

Hasta… que… por fin – dijo goenji.

¿Te he dejado sin aliento? – pregunto airi, para desgracia de goenji se sonrojo horriblemente.

_T-Tranquilízate, sabes bien que no lo dijo por lo que andas pensando, baka _– pensó goenji, tratando de calmarsse.

¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto airi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – estas muy rojo.

N-No te preocupes, no es nada – dijo goenji, aun nervioso.

Bueno, entremos – dijo airi, entrando seguida de el.

_Cuando estoy con ella me siento extraño _– pensó goenji.

rika-chan – dijo airi, interrumpiendo nuevamente los pensamientos de goenji – no sabia que trabajabas aquí – dijo al ver que se encargaba de dar los patines.

Bueno hay que independizarse un poco – dijo rika.

tu madre no te quiso prestar dinero ¿Verdad? – pregunto airi.

Me atrapaste – dijo rika, sacándole la lengua – es una tacaña.

Sabes que eso no es verdad, es solo que a veces gastas el dinero en tonterías – dijo airi.

¡No es cierto! – reclamo rika.

rika… ¿Peluches de ichinose personalizados? – pregunto airi, recordándole en que se había gastado el dinero.

Pero me gusta ichinose – dijo rika.

Como digas, solo dame unos patines – dijo airi, entre risas.

Bueno…y… ¿Ustedes están es una cita? – pregunto rika haciéndolos sonrojarse.

No es eso, quería conocer este lugar pero mi hermano no quería venir conmigo, así que goenji quiso a acompañarme, eso es todo – explico airi, levemente sonrojada.

Ya veo ¿Una salida de amigos? – pregunto rika, extendiéndole sus patines.

Exacto – dijo airi, agarrándolos, para después irse a sentar a ponérselos.

Pues para mi ustedes 2 haces una linda pareja – dijo rika, sonriendo, haciendo que goenji se sonrojara.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto goenji, rascándose la mejilla, un poco nervioso.

Si, se ven lindos juntos – dijo rika, pasándole sus patines – suerte – dijo haciéndolo sonrojar mas, goenji se fue a sentar en una banca que estaba enfrente de airi.

¿Pasa algo? De nuevo estas rojo – dijo airi, con algo de preocupación – si te sientes mal solo dímelo, no me enojare, podemos volver otro día.

No, no es eso, no te preocupes, todo esta bien – dijo goenji.

Si tú lo dices – dijo airi, terminando de ponerse uno, para pasar a colocarse el otro, solo que en ese acto, sin darse cuenta, dejo que goenji viera lo que no debía ver. (N/A ya que tenia puesta la falda del instituto).

_Maldición _– pensó goenji, tapándose la nariz, de la cual se escapo un hilo de sangre.

¡shuya-kun, tu nariz sangra! – dijo airi, preocupada, sacando un pañuelo, se acerco, para limpiarle la sangre – me tienes muy mal, si quieres vámonos y venimos otro día cuando te sientas mejor, créeme que no tengo ningún problema, es mejor irnos sino te sientes bien – dijo viéndolo a los ojos, goenji pudo ver que realmente se preocupaba por el, pero el no estaba enfermo, bueno tal vez si, pero no de eso.

Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no tengo nada – dijo goenji, mirándola tiernamente.

Pero… - dijo airi, pero fue interrumpida.

En serio, estoy bien – dijo goenji, con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

¿Seguro? – pregunto airi.

Si – dijo goenji, terminando de ponerse los patines – ahora vamos a divertirnos – dijo poniéndose de pie, pero casi se cae, de no ser porque airi lo ayudo.

Mejor mantente cerca de mí, sino te caerás fácilmente – dijo airi, tomándolo de la mano, dirigiéndolo a la pista.

_Que lindos _– pensó rika, observando a lo lejos.

Vamos, puedes hacerlo – dijo airi, alentando a goenji, a quien tenia agarrado de ambas manos, para guiarlo mientras aprendía.

Esto es vergonzoso – susurro goenji, pero airi lo escucho.

No hay nada de malo en que no sepas, nadie nace aprendido, solo necesitas practica – dijo airi, soltándole una mano, para ir un poco mas rápido.

Vas muy rápido – dijo goenji.

Apenas y acelere, relájate – dijo airi, acelerando un poquito mas – ¿Ves? No tengas miedo.

goenji seguía nervioso, pero con el tiempo se fue calmando, sin darse cuenta ya estaba aprendiendo mas o menos como andar, luego de un rato y sin que lo notara, soltó la mano de airi y empezó a patinar solo.

¡Muy bien shuya-kun! – dijo airi, feliz.

Fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba – dijo goenji, pero después de terminar la frase casi se cae.

Te tengo – dijo airi, volviendo a sostener su mano.

Creo que hable muy pronto – dijo goenji.

Eso no es verdad – dijo airi, sonriendo – para tener solo un rato haz progresado mucho, eso me alegra.

Si, pero aun no lo hago bien – dijo goenji.

Te exiges mucho, relájate y diviértete – dijo airi, soltando su mano, para empezar a patinar por su cuenta.

_Es verdad, estoy siendo muy exigente, pero no entiendo porque, ni que intentara impresionarla ¿O si?, se que dije que la protegería de fidio pero creo que estoy tomándomelo muy enserio, voy a relajarme y disfrutar_– pensó goenji.

¿Todo bien? – pregunto airi, acercándose nuevamente.

Si, perfecto – dijo goenji.

Gracias – dijo airi.

¿De que? – pregunto goenji.

De no ser por ti, no podría estar aquí, a mi hermano no le gusta esto, a pesar de que cuando éramos pequeños le encantaba, de hecho el fue el que me enseño a mi, a veces pienso que no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo – dijo airi, triste.

No es verdad – dijo goenji, sorprendiéndola.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto airi.

Tu hermano te quiere mucho, se nota que se preocupa por ti aunque tú no lo creas, tal vez haya conseguido otros intereses, pero eso no significa que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo – explico goenji.

Muchas gracias shuya-kun – dijo airi, sonrojada, para después besarle la mejilla.

No es nada – dijo goenji, sonrojándose también.

Sin darse cuenta se tomaron de la mano, cuando se percataron, ambos se apenaron, pero no deshicieron el agarre, se sentían raros pero felices.

_shuya-kun _– pensó airi, mirándolo tiernamente.

En eso, un chico paso por el lado de goenji, empujando sin querer, y este callo en el pecho de airi, ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados por lo sucedido, airi se fue de ahí rápidamente, poco después de eso, no podía verlo a la cara, estaba muy avergonzada.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto con la conti, pero es que con este fic me había quedado seca de ideas, pero tratando y tratando finalmente lo logre de verdad lo siento, espero que les haya gustado así que si es así por favor dejen reviews. Besos sayonara. ^w^

goenji: me dejaste como pervertido ¬/¬

yo: lo siento, pero era necesario... aparte, lo querias, a que si... ¬w¬

goenji: no volverá hablarme... u.u

yo: ay, vamos, no es tan grave, aun me tienes a mi ^w^

goenji: que consuelo... ¬¬

yo: bueno, creo que si te hablara, cierto airi-chan? ^_^

airi: ... -alejándose un poco de la situación-

yo: emmm... tal vez se quedo muda! ^_^

goenji: soy un pervertido T-T

yo: emm, las cosas estan tensas, bye! sayonara! matta-ne ^_^


	3. una interesante invitacion

_**Cruzando amores**_

_**Capitulo 3: una interesante invitación**_

¡airi! – le llamo goenji, pero ella no volteo, salió de la pista, se quito rápidamente los patines, colocándose después los zapatos, goenji la hubiera alcanzado, si su falta de experiencia con los patines, no le impidiera moverse con mas velocidad.

Toma – dijo airi, entregándole los patines a rika.

¿Pero que te pasa? Fue un accidente, ¿Lo vas dejar así? – pregunto rika, sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

osea que tu… ¿También lo viste? – pregunto airi, avergonzándose mas - ¡Que horror! – dijo antes de salir de ahí casi que desesperada.

¡Espera! – dijo goenji, saliendo finalmente de la pista, quitándoselos patines apenas salió, casi que en un flash ya se había colocado sus zapatos.

Dámelos – dijo rika, agarrándolos rápidamente – se fue por allá – dijo apuntando por donde airi se había ido.

Gracias – dijo goenji, antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

¡Que vergüenza! – dijo airi, corriendo lo mas que sus piernas podían.

airi no estaba molesta por lo sucedido, tenia en claro que fue un accidente, solo que se avergonzó mucho y lo único que atino a hacer fue huir, no sabia que cara poner si lo volviera a ver, estaba sumamente apenada, las lagrimas pronto se posaron en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir, cosa que sucedió al poco rato.

_¿Qué pensara de mí ahora? _– pensó airi, llorando, con un profundo sonrojo en su cara, como aun seguía corriendo, no tardo en tropezarse con alguien, terminando en una posición incomoda – lo… s-siento – dijo entrecortado por el llanto.

Vaya pero si eres tu – dijo alguien que ya conocía, ¿Y como olvidarlo? Era fidio.

Eres… el chico… d-de antes… - dijo airi, sumamente sorprendida ya que no esperaba encontrarse con el, su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo por la incomoda posición en la que se encontraban ¿Que su mala suerte no terminaría? primero el incidente con goenji y ahora con fidio, oficialmente ese no era su día.

fidio – completo el.

L-Lo siento – dijo airi, avergonzada, parándose rápidamente, quería seguir su camino, pero un agarre en su brazo se lo impidió.

Espera ¿Por qué lloras? Un bello rostro como el tuyo no debería verse opacado por lágrimas – dijo fidio, provocando un profundo sonrojo en airi.

_Si sigue con cumplidos así… mi cuerpo… colapsara _– pensó airi, mirándolo a los ojos poniéndose mas nerviosa.

¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? – pregunto fidio, juntando sus frentes para revisar su temperatura, causando así el colapso de la pobre chica – ¡Hey! ¡Reacciona! – dijo para después tomarla en brazos y acomodarla bajo un árbol.

¡airi! ¿Dónde estas? ¡airi…! – le llamaba goenji, hasta que la vio con fidio, se quedo observando escondido y cuando el la recostó, por el ángulo, a el le pareció un beso – airi… - dijo entre ira y tristeza, pero mas que todo ira, una profunda rabia dirigida a ese chico – _¡Un momento! ¿Por qué me pongo así? No estoy celoso ¿O si? _– pensó mirando nervioso como sus puños reflejaban su enojo.

fi… ¿fidio…? – pregunto Miku, confundida, despertando.

Que bueno que despiertas, me tenías preocupado – dijo fidio.

Gomen – dijo airi, al mismo tiempo que un tierno sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

No te preocupes – dijo fidio, dedicándole una sonrisa – pero creo que deberías irte a casa, pareciera que pescaste un resfriado o algo parecido, deberías descansar – sugirió.

_En realidad, esa no es la causa de mi comportamiento_ – pensó airi, nerviosa – si, tienes razón – dijo sonriendo levemente.

Te acompañare, así me aseguro de que llegues a salvo – dijo fidio, ofreciéndole la mano, para ayudarla a levantar.

No es necesario – dijo airi, parándose de golpe, provocando que su cuerpo se tambaleara.

Cuidado – dijo fidio, sosteniéndola en un abrazo – ¿Lo ves? No puedes mantenerte en pie, es mejor que te acompañe.

E-Ese… desagraciado – dijo goenji, entrecortado por la rabia, tanta que un aura negra irradiaba a su alrededor, en este corto plazo, ya tenia una y mil formas de asesinar a fidio, pero tuvo que contener su ira – _¿Se va con el?… ese fidio… ¡Me las pagara! _– pensó para luego golpear un poste con la mano, abollándolo.

¡Hey mocoso! Eso es propiedad publica del parque, si lo dañas lo pagas – dijo una enojada señora, acercándose a el, a lo que goenji se dio a la huida.

Un rato de correr después…

goenji había llegado a casa, yendo rápidamente a su habitación, encerrándose en ella.

Uff… pensé… que me perseguiría… por siempre… - decía goenji, sin aliento, recostándose en la puerta – _toda la culpa la tiene fidio, ve vengare, ya lo vera... _– pensó, para luego golpear el piso con toda su furia, con tal fuerza que su mano se lastimo mucho, pero eso no le importo, estaba muy molesto como para pensar en el dolor.

Con airi

airi se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, meditando todo lo ocurrido, con un profundo sonrojo en su cara.

_¿Qué me pasa con esos dos? _– pensó airi, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

¿Se puede saber porque llegaste con fidio si te deje con goenji? – pregunto fubuki, entrando en su cuarto sorpresivamente, sobresaltándola.

No te preocupes por eso – dijo airi, sonrojada.

¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – pregunto fubuki.

No, no nada de eso – dijo airi, apenada.

Bueno, que no vuelva a pasar – dijo fubuki, como en tono de advertencia, para luego salir.

_¿Acaba de amenazarme? _– pensó airi, confunda – eso fue extraño… como todo lo que me ha pasado hoy – dijo deprimida.

Al día siguiente

mio y goenji se dirigían al colegio, mio andaba normal, mientras que goenji tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, seguía pensando en todo lo que paso ayer, sintiendo tristeza al pensar que tal vez airi no quisiera verlo.

_Kuso… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? _– pensó goenji, observando su mano vendada – _la rabia se apodero de mi… y eso no es normal, no lo entiendo_.

¡shuya! – grito mio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto goenji.

Eso quisiera saber ¿Por qué andas tan raro? – pregunto mio.

No es nada, no te preocupes – dijo goenji, sin muchos ánimos.

Si tú lo dices – dijo mio, no muy convencida.

Sin decir nada mas en el camino, llegaron a la entrada del colegio, donde goenji observo que airi se dirigía hacia el, bueno a la entrada, en realidad, cuando quedaron mas cerca, se miraron por un momento, luego la mirada de airi se oscureció y salió corriendo.

¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto mio, confusa.

_Aun esta enojada _– pensó goenji, deprimido, avanzando lentamente.

Creo que me perdí de algo – dijo mio, para luego comenzar a caminar, volviendo al lado de goenji – no me digas que lo arruinaste todo en tu cita de ayer – dijo en tono de broma.

Primero no fue una cita y segundo no lo arruine – explico goenji.

¿Entonces? – pregunto mio.

Solo digamos que hubo algunas complicaciones – dijo goenji sonrojado.

¡Sabia que lo habías arruinado! – dijo mio, haciendo que goenji se cayera al estilo anime.

¡Que no es así! – dijo goenji, enojado.

Buenos días – dijo fidio, cuando paso por su lado.

Buenos días, fidio – dijo mio.

¿Que tienen de buenos? – pregunto goenji, en susurro, para luego mirar con furia a fidio, cosa que mio noto casi enseguida.

goenji, si las miradas mataran, fidio estaría muchos metros bajo tierra – dijo mio.

Un momento, eso también seria genial – dijo goenji, para luego sacar una pequeña libreta – _enterrarlo vivo _– pensó mientras escribía.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto mio, quitándole la libreta - ¿Formas de asesinar a fidio? ¿Y esto para que? – pregunto muy confundida.

Solamente… tengo cuentas pendientes con el – dijo goenji, simplemente – aunque el no lo sabe – susurro.

Como digas, se que no me vas a decir detalle a detalle que rayos te pasa, así que me voy – dijo mio, siguiendo su camino – solo recuerda parpadear de vez en cuando – dijo divertida.

En el salón

No dejes que esto te afecte – dijo airi, para después mirar por la ventana – hoy es un hermoso día – dijo mirando el sol radiante - _no lo desperdiciare pensando en cosas malas_ – pensó.

Pero ni el día más hermoso, se compara a tu belleza – dijo una voz conocida, que estremeció a airi.

fi-fidio… - dijo airi, sonrojada.

Por lo que veo, estas mejor – dijo fidio, sonriente.

Si… claro – dijo airi, con la típica gotita anime.

Que bueno, porque quería saber si quieres ir conmigo al parque de diversiones que abrieron el mes pasado – dijo fidio, haciéndola sonrojar.

¿En serio? – pregunto airi, algo incrédula.

Si, ayer precisamente gane 2 entradas, todo gracias a ti – dijo fidio, confundiéndola.

¿A mi? – pregunto airi, extrañada.

Si es que ayer, luego de dejarte en tu casa, tome un atajo para llegar a la mía, me encontré un puesto de rifas, participe y gane – explico fidio.

¿Y como se supone que yo ayude? – pregunto airi, igual de confundida.

Bueno sino te hubiera llevado, no habría tomado el atajo y por lo tanto no habría participado – explico fidio, para luego verla tiernamente – eres mi amuleto de la suerte – dijo haciéndola sonrojar mas.

fi-fidio-san… que cosas dices – dijo airi, avergonzada.

¿Entonces, aceptas? – pregunto fidio.

C-Claro… que si – dijo airi, entrecortado por los nervios y la emoción.

Excelente, nos vemos en la entrada del parque, después de clase ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto fidio.

¡Si, ahí estaré! – dijo airi con una sonrisa.

Maldito… - susurro goenji, que no se había perdido de nada – ¡No lo permitiré! – dijo con decisión.

¿Qué cosa no permitirás? – pregunto mio.

N-No, no es nada, no me hagas caso – dijo goenji, algo nervioso.

Bien, mejor para mí – dijo mio.

_Me siento poco importante _– pensó goenji, por la actitud de mio.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, goenji se escabullo para irse por donde estaba "la salida secreta".

Se que lo pagare caro después, así que hare que valga la pena – dijo goenji, para luego escapar por ella.

Oye mio ¿Tu hermano no estaba aquí hace un segundo? - Pregunto rika.

¿Donde se habrá metido ahora ese tonto? - dijo mio, con molestia en su voz.

Bueno, no importa te tengo que contar, el ultimo chisme – dijo rika, entusiasmada.

Siempre tu, que metiche – dijo mio.

Bueno sino quieres saber, era acerca de fidio-san pero ya veo que no te importa – dijo rika, parándose para irse, pero al ver que mio no la detenía como ella se esperaba...- bien, te lo diré de todos modos - dijo entusiasta-

- ves? ni me importa, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer chismosa... -dijo mio cayéndose estilo anime-

Bueno – dijo rika, volviéndose a sentar – ¡fidio invito a salir a airi! – dijo toda emocionada.

¿D-De verdad? – pregunto mio, sorprendida – _¿Tan mal lo hecho a perder goenji que quiere salir con fidio? Baka aniki _- pensó.

Si, airi tiene suerte – dijo rika.

¿Esos son celos? – pregunto mio, en tono divertido.

¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Tú sabes perfectamente que mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas – dijo rika con un fondo rosa y corazones en los ojos.

Si, lo se, se nota a leguas – dijo mio.

¿En serio soy tan obvia? – pregunto rika.

Mas que el hecho de que goenji es un idiota, en otras palabras, si – dijo mio.

Siempre haciendo malos chistes con el, con razón se va – dijo rika, en tono de regaño.

_Pero de verdad me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ – pensó mio.

Las clases avanzaron rápidamente para todos, a excepción de mio, que no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Donde rayos estaba su gemelo?, airi estaba súper emocionada porque ya solo era cuestión de minutos para ir a divertirse, pero la sonrisa se le fue un poco cuando pensó en cierto rubio.

_¿Qué pensara goenji de todo esto?… No quiero estar así con el para siempre… el ha sido muy tierno conmigo… lo buscare para disculparme después… porque yo de verdad no quiero perderlo… _- pensó airi, para luego analizarlo con mas cuidado ¿Perderlo? Esa palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza, hasta que el timbre de salida dio por finalizado el día de clases de hoy.

airi-chan espera – dijo mio, deteniéndola, ya que ella guardaba sus cosas para irse.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto airi, confundida.

¿Dónde esta goenji? – pregunto mio.

¿goenji? la verdad es que, No lo se, no lo veo desde que lo encontré en la entrada – explico airi.

Ya veo, pero… ¿Paso algo entre ustedes, no es así? – pregunto mio, sorprendiéndola ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

Yo… realmente no quiero hablar de eso – dijo airi, sonrojada.

Entiendo – dijo mio, para luego salir del salón.

_¿goenji donde estarás? _– pensó airi, un poco preocupada.

Con goenji

Fue algo… mas difícil… de lo que pensé – decía goenji, exhausto – _parece ser que este parque es bastante popular, por eso conseguir entradas es algo complicado, sin embargo… espero que valga la pena _– pensó.

¡Que emoción! – grito con alegría una voz conocida.

Esa voz… - dijo goenji, tratando de localizar a quien había hablado – _no me puedo equivocar… _- pensó mirando a todos lados hasta que por fin la encontró – ¡airi! – dijo sorprendido.

¿Eh? – pregunto airi, volteando, pero no vio a nadie – que raro, juraría que escuche mi nombre – dijo extrañada.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto fidio, apareciendo de pronto, sobresaltándola.

_Kuso… si serás idiota, por poco te descubre ¡Baka! _– se regaño goenji, mentalmente, quien se había escondido detrás de un árbol.

¿Nos vamos? – pregunto fidio.

Si – dijo airi, felizmente.

_¡No puedo perderlos de vista! _– pensó goenji, para después salir de detrás de ellos, claro, sigilosamente.

fidio y airi, paseaban por el parque mirando diversas atracciones, ninguno de los dos sabía que cierto peli crema no se perdía detalle de cada movimiento que hacían.

¿A donde quieres ir primero airi-chan? – pregunto fidio, haciéndola sonrojar.

_¿airi-chan? ¿Cuándo le dio tanta confianza para llamarla así? _– pensó goenji, mentalmente.

A-A la… rueda de la fortuna… demo… la fila es muy larga – dijo airi, tímidamente.

¿Que tal si vamos a otras atracciones mientras la fila baja? – pregunto fidio.

De acuerdo – dijo airi, sonriente.

_Solo verlos… me molesta _– pensó goenji, muy enojado - _¿Qué te pasa goenji? Contrólate, para comenzar ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Sé que debo cuidarla, su hermano me lo encargo, pero… estoy llegando muy lejos por alguien que apenas conozco… acaso será… que… realmente me gusta… _– pensó sonrojándose.

fidio y airi, fueron a jugar a otras cosas en lo que bajaba la fila, lo que mas les encanto a ambos fue la casa de los espejos, donde se rieron mucho, la estaban pasando bien, ya la fila había bajado así que se formaron, goenji se sintió dudoso de si debía continuar o no, pero a la final opto por seguir adelante.

Muy bien, dentro de poco cerraremos, así que ustedes serán los últimos clientes por el día de hoy – dijo uno de los empleado, todos soltaron un "Ah" de tristeza.

Igualmente disfruten – dijo otro de los empleados, luego de eso la gente se movió desesperada por tratar de entrar que todo se volvió tremendo enredo, fidio, goenji y airi, se vieron atrapados entre la multitud, que terminaron separándose.

¡Auch! – dijo airi, quien había entrado de golpe en una de las cabinas – eso dolió – dijo sobándose el tobillo.

¿Eh? ¿airi? – pregunto una voz inconfundible para ella.

¿shu-shuya? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto airi, sorprendida.

¿Qué? Uno no puede venir a divertirse también – dijo goenji, en tono divertido, para luego soltar una risa nerviosa, en serio, parecía natural, aunque no lo crean.

No, no es eso… es solo que… te desapareciste todo el día, yo… yo estaba preocupada por ti... – dijo sonrojada.

G-Gomen… no quise angustiarte... – dijo goenji, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho.

Ya nadie dijo nada mas y el ambiente se ponía incomodo, ambos estaban sentados en direcciones opuestas, quedando de frente, pero evitando a toda costa chocar sus miradas, los 2 se sentían nerviosos, no sabían bien que hacer o que decir, el silencio fue quebrado por un fuerte ruido.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto airi, un poco asustada.

Tranquila, seguro no es nada – dijo goenji, tratando de calmarla.

El ruido sonó nuevamente y esta vez más fuerte, el juego se paro con mucha brusquedad, moviendo la cabina donde ellos se encontraban y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de la boca contraria, lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran terriblemente.

_Tengo a shuya-kun tan cerca… _- pensó airi, nerviosa.

_Los labios de airi-chan… están tan cerca de mi… que no puedo… _- pensó goenji, aproximándose lentamente a los labios ajenos.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

goenji: O/O

yo: ¬w¬

goenji: no me mires así, tu eres la mente perversa que hizo eso ¬/¬

yo: no, tu lo querías y yo solo te di un empujón

airi: e-eh... O/O

yo: goenji, aun no te sales de encima de ella? mira como tienes a la pobre, le das miedo ¬¬

goenji: -saliendo de escena y maldiciendo su suerte-

yo: bueno, como se fue goenji, mio-chan nos dará el aviso ^o^

mio: y que tengo que decir?

yo: lee esto -le entrega un papel-

mio: amo a fubuki, me gusta fubuki y admiro mucho a la mente maestra de esta cosa... un momento, esto no es mas que una broma cruel ¬¬

yo: es que queria oirte decir eso, ahora es mi nuevo ringtone! ^o^ bueno, este si es... -le pasa otro-

mio: ¿Qué ocurrirá después? Si quieren saber dejen reviews para averiguarlo, ojala que pasen súper felices fiestas y que el próximo año este lleno de sorpresas maravillosas para ustedes, Ōku no kisu (Muchos besos) sayonara.


End file.
